Graffiti Target
by zairaswift
Summary: A notorious graffiti artist makes his way around sharing his unique art while incorporating different messages. Weaving through the dark alleyways, you will always find a bit of colour. Join him as he creates partnerships and goes onto a world scale even where even underground has heard of him. Target: 27. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just one of the stories I had in mind. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**WARNING: Might be swearing? At least partially…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It is rightfully owned by Akira Amano.**

In this world, there's something that everyone respects. Of course, it's not that big, and judging from most people's point of view, it is seen as vandalism. But now… graffiti is more like a different type of art. Sure there are different types of them, like that simple bubble writing with two colours or just the squiggly line that is a signature, but now there are certain people who created masterpieces using these fiddly spray cans. Maybe you think graffiti is a nuisance because it's hard to clean up but trust me, you'll want to have a look at what some people can do.

…

"Hey, pass me the orange. I'm done," said the brown haired teenager clad in black, then quickly added, "Um, don't throw them please! Just put it in my hand."

"Yep! It's kinda hard to see in the dark so I won't throw it," said the black haired teen who laughed and put the spray can into the other's palm. There were a calm even spray coming from the can and then it spluttered just as the teen finished.

"Phew, we'll have to get some more."

Sprayed on the wall was a person who was spray painting the wall with the colours of the rainbow, supporting the rights of same sex marriage and relationships. The partners wore black clothes to blend into the night, hoods to cover their hair and a mask to cover their faces. Neither of them really knew who the other was despite knowing the eyes, hair and nose.

"You know, you're really kind. This stuff really does send out the message though," said the black haired teen.

In the corner of the spray paint was the orange word: **TARGET, **and then the number **27 **beside it.

"So are you going to or not, 80?" said the brunette, packing up all his things, making sure they didn't leave any evidence.

"Haha, I will, 27~" said the other teen then getting a blue spray paint can and spraying the number **80 **next to the **27**.

The two of them heard footsteps heading their way and the followed by a flash light. The two of them smiled to each other and went packing leaving the sight. They ran fast and silently weaving through alleyways they knew and had ever so often spray painted. Although they had been doing this for two years and a bit, it was interesting how people often reacted to their 'art.'

The two teenage boys laughed as they scaled a wall and sat on the ledge, peering over to see a man with a flashlight pointing it right at the art they had just finished.

"How many have you done so far?"

"That's the 59th one," replied the brunette, smiling smugly at his achievements.

"So, are we going to meet for real one day? It's been a year and a half since we started together," said the black haired teen.

"Maybe. Do you live in Namimori? Well obviously you do," stated the brunette. He checked his bag, finding all his spray cans available.

"You want to do one more? Just a really simple one to, you know, mock the guy there," said the other teen laughing lightly. Should the brunette ever meet the real guy, he would recognise him first with the laugh.

"Yeah, why not?" And so the teens started to spray words of a message aimed indirectly towards the guy who first saw their 59th art work. The final bit, like all the other messages they've done together, said: **Graffiti is fun and it's not a hobby. It's a job that tells you that it's art. Give us a blank wall and we'll make it colourful. – Target 27 & 80.**

"Oka-" said the black haired teen only to be cut off falling off the side of the building.

"Ah!" cried out the brunette. He was angry at himself for not being able to save him. "Are you okay?"

"Ahahaha! I'm okay! I think I just sprained my wrist," said the other, standing up straight. Luckily it wasn't the other side of the building or he would have plummeted a staggering 8 stories instead of 1.

"Oh thank god." The brunette helped him up the roof. After the brunette was done fussing over his arm, the black haired teen had to go. Calling it a day, they waved good bye to each other as they made their way home to sneak back into bed at 3am in the morning.

…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Ugh…" the brunette looked up from his bed and towards the alarm clock.

"Ah… 8:10am… OH SHI-"

"Ara, Tsu-kun? Are you up?" asked his mother from downstairs. She was a lovely lady, and you can't blame her for being so oblivious to her son's… habits at night.

"Yep! I'm coming down!" cried the teen as he quickly dressed into his clothes and stumbled downstairs tripping over the second last step like always. He got back up and took whatever was on the plate, the bento that was on the bench and instantly headed out. He had less than 5 minutes to get to school and he did _not _want to get bitten to death by a certain someone.

"Tsu-kun!" called out his mother. "Ara… what a forgetful boy, he forgot that he set his alarm twenty minutes early." She hummed a small tune and chuckled at her son as he sped down the streets.

…

"I'm _so _going to die," said the brunette. He glided through the suburban streets with ease, going through the quickest routes that he had discovered as a graffiti artist who often ran away from police looking for the short thin person who spray painted on perfectly white walls or on places where it was near impossible to get rid of, like on the common train. He'd spray paint on the windows and give the people who were on the inside look out at the art and still be able to look outside at the view. The people from the outside would look at the art work which seemed like a bunch of doodles, art works and words combined to be piled into a group over the train carriage.

Police ended up giving up cleaning it up and the public didn't seem to mind it except for those who were against graffiti on public transport and such. The graffiti looked stylish and gave some spice the plain dark walls they see each day on the way to work.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," said the cold steely voice.

"Hieee! Hibari-sempai!" cried out Tsuna, "I'm sorry for being late!"

"Hn, you are not late. In fact, you are too early. You are here five minutes before you are allowed in the school," said Hibari.

'_Oh yeah, we can't enter until 8am. Wait. I'm NOT LATE!' _thought Tsuna. He fist pumped, as it was one of the rare times he actually got to school early. He had barely five hours of sleep, but he's had worse. Anyways, school doesn't start until 8:15am.

"I will bite you to death for entering the school at the wrong time." And took out his tonfas from nowhere.

"Hie! Hibari-san, I can just wait here until I can enter!" cried out Tsunayoshi putting his hands out in hopes that he would listen. Hibari clicked his tongue and put away his tonfas in a swipe of the air. Sometimes, Tsuna wondered where he put them. Were they up his sleeves? But then you would be able to see the steel through the white sleeves. Maybe he had them in his hands all the time but had something that could make it invisible. What if he had some mechanism that followed him everywhere and it was like a secret invisible pocket in the air? Or what if he just put it somewhere it unable to be seen like, it was strapped to his stomach. His arms usually were by his side, so maybe they were there.

The bell rang in due time and Tsuna was able to enter. He made himself cosy under the Sakura tree that was deposited in the side of the school where no one really went.

"Oh, someone's here," said a gruff voice. A delinquent perhaps that slipped past Hibari and went in the school a different way. "Oh, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. Got the blues?"

The brunette stiffened up at the mention of his stupid nick-name. Honestly, he couldn't believe it stuck with him from middle school. He was only part way through his first year at high school. The reason he started his secret profession as a graffiti artist in his second year of middle school, was to get his mind off the bullies and people who called him DAME all. The. Freaking. Time.

"What do you want?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, so he's talking back now~" said one of the other delinquents. "You wanna teach him a lesson? Maybe he can learn something, _finally._"

'_Well fuck my life,' _thought Tsuna as he was roughly grabbed by the arms. There was a few kicks in the stomach then a punch every now and then in the face and chest. One of the kicks went too far and cracked a rib or two. One of them, at the same time, stomped on his foot, but ended up stepping on his ankle which he could feel roll out of its socket. Cursing under his breath, he struggled not to cry out in pain.

"C'mon guys. It's nearly bell time," said their leader.

'_Glad you care about the bell time,' _thought Tsuna as he tried to gather himself off the ground. Despite the pain in his ankle, he inspected it and nudged it a few spots. When he was certain, he gave it a quick push as it went back in place. He bit his tongue at the pain and poked his chest. It could heal over time, but his breathing will be hindered, and his running as well. It would require more effort to run at night.

Shuffling along, he made his way to the front entrance where the demon prefect would be standing watching guard for late students. Waiting for the bell to go, he then went up to Hibari.

"Can you admit me from class?" he asked.

"Hn. One thing then you can," replied Hibari. Only on rare occasions did he let Tsuna, but since he got to school early, it seems like he got a free pass, or so he thought. A tonfa crashed into his face, knocking him out. Smirking, Hibari slung the small and light teen over his shoulder and made his way to the infirmary.

When he got there, he just let go of the brunette as he flopped onto the bed. Hibari signed one of the papers and put it on the desk and left.

It was a good ten minutes before Tsuna woke up. Groaning, he felt a bump on his head from falling backwards and then a half swollen half bruised mark on his forehead, which was obviously from a steel tonfa. It's a miracle that he hasn't died yet. He shuddered as he just hoped that the 'yet' will never come.

"Where's the painkillers again?" he asked himself. Being a constant visitor to the infirmary, he memorized where most of the things were. The nurse never was in the office and not many people got hurt in high school, except for him, of course.

He pulled out a small packet of tablets and promptly chugged down five tablets to get rid of the migraine and the ringing in his ears. The rest would go to the rest of his body. And that headache was only from Hibari. He cleaned himself off with a paper towel and disinfect and scratches he could find that scattered his body. The bruises, he could only put a cooling cream on them, and the broken ribs would just have to be bandaged up. Bending down and stretching his arms around his chest had now become a hard task.

Thinking he was done, he stood up again only to slump back down as he clutched his ankle. It was slightly swollen and a purple colour. Sort of disgusted at his own wound, he bounded a long strip of bandage around it. His walking would be a bit stiff, but it was better than slumping down all the time. He put a large patch over his forehead, which still wasn't able to cover the red-purple from the tonfa mark.

Sighing, he spotted the paper that Hibari signed. Maybe they would, one day, become friends. It was a chance. He filled in some of the parts that he could and marked down the time he left the infirmary and walked towards his class.

On the way, he was met by a teacher, who was very kind, and asked whether he was okay, seeing him all patched up.

"You should call a teacher over to the infirmary if you're hurt," she said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sensei. But I think I shouldn't trouble any sensei-s especially when class is on," replied Tsuna with a bright smile. The younger female teacher seemed flustered at the boy's kindness and told him to get a move on if he didn't want to be scolded by his teacher.

'_If he wasn't always hurt, he'd actually look like a decent young man,' _thought the teacher.

"I'm sorry, I'm late sensei."

"Sawada! Late again?" sneered the teacher. What's his name again… oh of course! NEZU.

"I was bitten to death by Hibari-sempai," bluntly said Tsuna. Some of the class sniggered while the others pitied him for being the victim of Hibari. Nezu didn't find the reason plausible though.

"Sir, he has a tonfa mark on his forehead, if you can't tell," said a student who often taunted the stupidness of Nezu.

"I-I can see that! Return to your seat at once, Sawada!" barked Nezu, annoyed and took his anger on Sawada.

"Hai~"

…

_Lunch time_

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, tripped again?" sniggered a student who stuck his leg out and Tsuna deliberately fell over it, avoiding further damaging his ankle. He still had to put up with this till the end of high school. Two more years and a few more months. Too long for his liking.

He looked down as he went out of the hall way and up towards the roof. He could hear cries coming from outside but payed no attention to them. That's until he saw the person who was on the ledge of the roof outside the fence.

"YAMAMOTO'S JUMPING OFF THE ROOF!" was what the students were crying. Wide-eyed and frantic, Tsuna stared. He was so familiar.

"Hey stop!" shouted Tsuna, putting whatever he had on the ground.

"Oh… Dame-Tsuna, it's you."

"Yamamoto, right? You shouldn't do this! You still have a purpose in this world!"

"Well, you probably have felt like me before. Being Dame and all that. At least you're good at being clumsy," said Yamamoto, looking very depressed. Tsuna was a bit offended, but now wasn't the time.

"I was just being with my friend and me being so stupid and careless, I broke my arm," he babbled, "how am I supposed to help him now?"

He finally realised who it was.

"80, right?" said Tsuna with a calm voice. He quickly looked up.

"You-"

Tsuna easily climbed over the fence and stood beside him. The building was just a bit over a regular 4 story building. Tsuna took off his jacket and tied it over his head, making it look like the mask he wore.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Trust me. Let's do it like the thrilling times." Yamamoto's eyes widened as he recognised **27**'s voice and nodded slowly and laughed a bit. He took off his own jacket and put it around his head like his mask. They nodded and laughed together as they did something that the spectators did not expect them to do. As graffiti artists, they were constantly on the run, so learning how to land safely or get away from people was very important. Though they've only done the max of a four stories, it was still hard to land properly.

As soon as they left the not so-very-safe ledge of the building, they flipped in the air, slowing their fall as they maintained an angled position in the air. Though it did not seem possible, the amount of practice the two went through to perfect the fall was immense and as they touched the ground they rolled forward quickly and then turning onto their side and getting up and running like the wind.

It was a flowing sort of fall, like how you roll forward and stand up without using your hands. They high fived each other as they ran away from the bewildered crowd.

"Who was that?"

"Was that a stunt?"

"That's a prank right?"

Many rumours and gossip flashed across the school. When Tsuna and Yamamoto came to a stop, Tsuna gave a light punch to Yamamoto saying just how terrified he was to see him about to jump off the roof.

"I'm sorry! I'll treat you to some sushi some time," apologised Yamamoto.

"Ah, I forgot my lunch on the roof," remembered Tsuna.

"I'll get it for you," offered Yamamoto.

"Actually, I want you to stay away from the roof for a while," said Tsuna as he headed off to get on the roof.

Yamamoto was bombarded with questions when he returned to class about what on earth he was doing. Every now and then Tsuna's and Yamamoto's eyes connected a few times as they smirked to themselves, happy knowing who 27 and 80 were.

'_I didn't realise he was in my class till now, though,_' thought Tsuna. He stared out the window where he saw some of the Disciplinary Committee members, painting over something brightly coloured on the blank wall.

…

**Thank you for reading! It seemed like this idea hadn't been used before, so I decided to have a go with it. Funny how the idea was inspired by a freaking study work book. My god.**

**That was me typing everything with one go and I hope you liked the longer chapters. I might have the chapters for this story longer than the others. I really enjoyed typing this and please R&R because that's what keeps me typing/writing!**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2 and info for Beta

**To everyone who has favoured/followed/reviewed, thank you very much! This story wasn't meant to be anything that big because this was mainly a stress relief/fun thing for me. **

**PLEASE READING THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THE PAGE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it is owned rightfully by Akira Amano.**

…

"Hey, Tsuna, you know I was thinking about today's events," started Yamamoto as he walked with Tsuna down the street to buy spray paint cans, "I think I really do need to owe you more than just free sushi."

"Eh? It's fine, really! Honestly, at that time I didn't know what you were even thinking," Tsuna shuddered as he thought about when and what to do next for their spray art. They didn't do many, and he barely did more than one every few weeks.

"Haha, do you want to meet up after school every now and then?" asked Yamamoto.

"Why not? You can come over to my place today. My mum likes it when I bring friends over, not that that's happened much," added Tsuna. "Really, fussing over a broken arm when I literally asked you if you were okay. You know, today, I broke two ribs and my ankle was twisted."

"WHAT?!" Some of the public members looked at the black haired teen. "Seriously? How'd it happen?"

"Ah, it's nothing much to fuss about." The look Yamamoto gave Tsuna seemed to force him to speak and melt him under the pressuring gaze of his eyes.

"There were just some bullies, you know, nothing much."

"Then what's that on your forehead?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh that's-"

"Look, its Hibari-san," whispered Yamamoto as he pointed at the prefect who just entered the shop they wanted to enter.

"Eh? What's he doing here?" asked Tsuna, glad that he was interrupted by Yamamoto about the tonfa wound.

The two spied on the elder teen as he bought a large roll of paper and then some spray paint cans. Interesting. As soon as he left, they were suspicious of what he was going to do with the materials.

"Maybe he's like one of us. But what's with the paper?"

"It's most likely because he'll paint on that and put it up somewhere. It's not vandalism but just putting some paper on a wall, like a canvas in the museum. It's a loophole for vandalism and art," said Tsuna. He had used this method before and from experience it was very effective to the public, but not to the weather. At this time was the year, it was colder, but there wasn't any rain or snow to ruin any papers, so it was a good time.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff," said Tsuna finally. The two of them picked their colours carefully, remembering what they had ran out of and both of them bought their representative colours, orange and blue.

"Thank you for coming," said the shopkeeper.

"Have a nice day," replied Tsuna waving at him. Yamamoto started listing off ideas for their next artwork as they strolled off towards where Tsuna lived.

…

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You brought home a friend!" exclaimed Nana, excited since it was the first friend he had brought home that year.

"Haha, good afternoon Sawada-san!" greeted Yamamoto.

"No need to call me that, Yamamoto-kun. Just call me Nana or even mama," replied Nana.

"Okay Nana-san. Tsuna and I are going to work on an art project," said Yamamoto. It's funny how he was not lying.

Tsuna led Yamamoto upstairs and into his room. It wasn't that messy, nor was it neat, but he cleaned it every now and then. He pulled out the kotatsu from the corner of the room and the two of them got started. They listed recent news events ranging from the Christmas special events to equality rights which had become a thing.

"Hey, this is good, Tsuna. We can do the New Year's fireworks," suggested Yamamoto.

"Wah~ it's so much easier to do it like this. Do you want to go scouting? Since we now know each other we can increase our graf-work," said Tsuna, stretching his back and then promptly yawning. Scouting was basically looking for a place to put their spray paint art and because they both knew each other, now, it made work much easier and they wouldn't have to plan everything on one day whereas they could now plan over more than that usual time.

"Why not? Bring a flash light and we'll meet in the usual place at let's say… 11pm? Yeah, that'll do. My dad's closing the shop a bit earlier so we can go then instead of the dead of midnight," said Yamamoto.

"Okay, are you going Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yep, I'm going to tell the old man about you and help him out a bit. You can come over some time, here's the address," he said then scribbling quickly on a piece of scrap paper. Tsuna gathered the papers and put them carefully into a plastic sleeve and clipped it into a file folder.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to call me Yamamoto. Just call me Takeshi."

"Ah, really?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows, "Okay, Ya-Takeshi!"

"I also put my phone number on it too~ Text it when I leave to check if it works, I'll reply," said Yamamoto.

The two of them went downstairs and both Nana and Tsuna waved goodbye to Yamamoto as he left, while Tsuna quickly texted the number provided for him and then instantly got a reply.

"So was it nice finally having a friend?" asked Nana when the other boy was out of view.

"Well… we were sort of friends for a year or so, mum. It's just that we never got the chance to, you know, meet up," said Tsuna sheepishly, not wanting to lie to his mother and putting away his phone.

"Hm? Really?" giggled Nana, "I'll get dinner ready then."

Tsuna went back upstairs to finalise a few plans for their art and gathered different locations that they haven't been to. They had a little bit more than an hour extra than they usually had so he wanted as much done as possible. It was a special occasion as well since they had now fully met and introduced to each other and weren't referred as, **27 **or **80**.

When he finished, he took a shower and only to slip over as he got out of the shower. He grunted as he felt sharp pain go to his ankle. It would have been fine if he weren't so clumsy! The ankle had been aggravated and he made sure to check it when he had the time. Most of the cuts he had were sealed up, but still required medical attention. The swelling on his forehead had subsided and only a large dark bruise remained. His chest, however, was peppered with minor bruises and having two dark purple one where his ribs were broken and it looked like a distorted shoe imprint. He just wondered how he managed to pull through the entire day.

"Tsu-kun, dinner's ready~" shouted Nana.

He finished up and went downstairs to have dinner and helped wash up the dishes after he shovelled down his food. He then rushed through some last minute homework and then double checked his plans. Finding them all somewhat possible, he set his alarm to 10 minutes before 11pm and got some quick shut eye.

…

The moment he woke up, the quiet ringing coming from the alarm clock went off. It was loud enough to wake him, but not loud enough to be heard by his mother in the other room, unless both their doors were open.

Smirking to himself, he unlocked his bedroom window and slipped downstairs. Taking his shoes back upstairs, he put them on as he stepped out the window and leapt down. Speeding his way down the street, sticking to the sides, he went via the usual route which required going through the main street and then through the shopping centre and then through a series of alley ways. It was a little past 11 but he thought it was fine. Yamamoto wasn't usually an early one at night since he often helped out his father at their shop.

Placing his fingers into the dents of a brick wall, he scaled it quickly, a bit like a lizard, and then went over to see a small alleyway they ended up using like a small base. It was connected to a maze of other streets and alley ways they could literally go where they wanted in Namimori.

He flicked on the flashlight and let the beam trail the walls. That's strange. He was pretty sure that he hadn't put any new graffiti on the wall, maybe Yamamoto did it when he was waiting. But it looked like it was just finished, so where was he?

He looked around to see if Yamamoto was in sight and saw the silhouette of a person and assumed it was him.

"Hey, Takeshi, over here," said Tsuna, waving silently at him. The person only stood there as if in shock and then annoyance.

"Get away from me, you can't catch me!" said the voice.

"H-hey wait!" cried out Tsuna. He wanted to know who it was. He had done something very simple on the wall, a grand piano and an empty seat with no one playing it. It seemed like it had a deep meaning behind it and he wanted to know the story. He was like Yamamoto, in a way. When he first met Yamamoto he was spray painting a simple baseball and baseball bat but with no one playing with them.

"Curse my faulty ankle," he muttered straining to keep up, he realised that he knew where he was going and decided to take a short cut. The place that person was heading to was a new building that recently popped up. It was like a mini mansion and it just looked really… shady.

He climbed over a small building and took a running jump as he aimed at the moving person.

"Stop _right_ there!" shouted Tsuna as he leapt off the side and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him down with him [and also breaking his fall].

"Ugh… GET OFF ME."

"No! I want to hear your story! I-I mean… I just want to know who you are!" replied Tsuna, worried he would have to go through all that trouble and chase him all over again.

"Fuck off! I don't need anyone prying into my life," he retorted, trying to shove off the smaller teen off him.

"Then why did you want to want your piano to be noticed? Obviously, you want us to know about you. You could have left a message to meet one day or something!" exclaimed Tsuna. The other person fell silent and stopped trying to pry Tsuna off him. Finding that he wouldn't run away again, he let go slowly of him and the both of them stood back up.

"It's just that…" he seemed to look down in shame, but it was entirely something different. "I WANTED TO BE YOUR FOLLOWER. I RESPECTED YOU FOR YOUR WORKS!"

'_Well that just happened to be something else…' _thought Tsuna as he sweat-dropped.

Even in the pitch darkness of the night, Tsuna could tell the other one was blushing. Suddenly, Tsuna's phone ringing ruined the moment.

"Oh, sorry," apologised Tsuna to the other person and then picking up the call, "This is- Yamamoto kun! Ah, Takeshi! I'm sorry! Yeah, I'll get there in a bit."

Then he ended the call.

"Was that the other person?"

"Yeah? Anyways, I'm **27, **but I'm more known as Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Tsuna holding out his hand.

"Y-you trusted me with your real name?" stuttered the other teenager.

"Hm, why not?"

"Ah, never mind. I'm Gokudera Hayato, _very _nice to to meet you!" blurted out Gokudera shaking Tsuna's hand quickly as if he didn't want to 'dirty his godly hands.'

"Then Gokudera, do you want to join us? I mean, it's your choice-"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"Ah, Hayato! Don't shout so loudly!" said Tsuna waving his hands at him, but then quickly recognising his mistake, "ah, I'm sorry for calling you by your first name!"

"No, no, no, it's fine! My apologies!" replied Gokudera then smiling proudly, "you can call me whatever you want!"

"A-are you sure? Then Hayato it is!" agreed Tsuna, "would you like to go back now?"

"Ye-yes! Niina sama!"

"Niina?"

"Niina, as in nii, two, and nana, seven!" explained Hayato.

"Ahaha, j-just don't call me that so much." He didn't want anyone figuring it out. But it was a bit like a mix of his name since it was Tsu – two, and then Na- seven. They would put it that way instead of some famous graffiti artist.

The two of them returned to the maze of alley ways towards where Yamamoto waited. Tsuna ended up finding out that Gokudera had his own code name of 59, made from go- five and ku [kyu] – nine.

"Yo, Tsuna!" greeted Yamamoto who was gazing at the piano graffiti.

"Oi! Don't call Niina sama so casually," shouted Gokudera.

"Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Gokudera Hayato and he's going to be **59 **and joining us. He's the one who did that," Tsuna introduced Gokudera despite him not liking Yamamoto while pointing to the piano.

"Really? That's cool! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi or **80**!" smiled Yamamoto, like always. He could sense the trust that Tsuna portrayed to Gokudera, like how he first met him.

"Hmph!" Yamamoto laughed nervously at Gokudera who didn't really want to accept him. That was okay, he was fine with that.

"So um… despite Gokudera joining us, I think we'll continue what we were going to do," explained Tsuna, "so we were just going to go scouting, but I figure that Hayato can suggest some areas."

"Really? Thank you Niina sama!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the name. It sounded like a girl's name and gosh, he didn't want to remember the times when he was younger and was often mistaken for a girl and almost _stripped _for that.

"Well… I guess that mansion that you saw earlier can be a good spot," said Gokudera.

"Huh? Don't you live there?" asked Tsuna referring to when he was running towards there as if for cover.

"Hayato lives in that mansion? Cool!" joined in Yamamoto.

"Hey! Don't call me by that!"

"Maa maa, it's a name! You can call me Takeshi, if you want!"

"Guys, I think we should go back to topic," said Tsuna where Gokudera immediately reacted and quietened down and gave Yamamoto short glares from time to time.

"So why did you suggest that mansion?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, I do _sort of _live there, but I'm only there temporarily until I find my own place to live. I only just recently moved to Japan with _those guys _after I heard about some person going around Japan and graphitising the country with awesome inspiring messages. In a way it sort of saved me," answered Gokudera and scratched his cheek as if he was embarrassed, "the reason I suggested that well. I think it's better to see than explain."

"Oh. Wait, where did you come from?"

"Italy, why?" asked Gokudera as if he was completely clueless. Even if he was a genius from the personality, he was pretty naïve considering the fact when he used to live on the other side of the planet and hear about some lowly graffiti artist.

"Nevermind… so do you want us to head there or something?"

"Yeah, why not? Well, I just concerned for you safety, of course, Niina sama," said Gokudera sheepishly.

"And why should we be concerned for our safety?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, I don't really care about you, but the people there aren't really the type of people you meet every day," replied Gokudera.

And so Tsuna started to wonder what sort of people they would _possibly _meet. They might recognise Gokudera, but he and Yamamoto had their own skills from the experience of running.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Try and guess who these people are who are living at this mansion! You can ask any questions you want, regarding this story or others, and I'll answer them!**

**ALSO, here's a small omake.**

_How __**27**__ met __**80**__…_

He was only a year and a few months into his career as a graffiti artist. He was thinking about finding people who were willing to partner up with him and, of course, be his secret friend. Tsuna, at that time was still dame and in the beginning of his third year at middle school.

During this time, he started to look for more place to graffiti where it can be a secretive area and only he and whoever else is going to be his buddy. He ended up climbing a weather beaten brick wall and accidently cut himself from grabbing the wall too quickly and cursed under his breath. Taking note of that, he'd probably have to fix it sometime if he needed it for immediate emergencies.

Reaching the top of the wall, he looked around for alley ways in sight. There seemed to be one straight alley way where the wall originally was but he soon found that there were tini_er _alleyways that intertwined with the one he was in. Going through a few twists and turns, memorising each step, he almost missed one but was luckily helped by the soft sounds of a spray can.

Curious, he peered into the alley way, wanting to know the source of the sound. He recognised it as the one that he had accidentally stumbled upon from the roof but didn't find any way out so he went back up from the way he got in. The lion that was spray painted on one side of the wall confirmed that he had been there along with the number '27' just below it. The alley way was a dead end but there was one person there who stood there spraying something small. Next to him seemed to be a sports bag of some sort.

Using his own skills of stealth, he sneaked along the wall and admired the graffiti work when the person turned away to leave. It was of a baseball bat and mitt and coincidentally, his head was right in front of the mitt.

"It's good," he mumbled quietly. Something told his sense that he should duck or he would lose his head. The split second after he ducked forward, falling to the ground, a baseball was thrown right where his head was. He looked at the wall where the ball had lodged itself into the wall and where the mitt was, as if the mitt, literally, caught the baseball.

"Who are you?" asked the serious voice.

"Ahaha, I'm… uh… the person who did that!" said Tsuna pointing at the lion on the wall, hopefully making a successful distraction to escape the very dangerous person who could throw a ball to kill.

Just as he was about to run away, the voice called after him.

"Ah wait! I'm sorry if this is where you usually come, 27!" said the voice, no longer so serious, but in an apologetic tone. He stopped in his tracks and the person had already caught up with him.

"Um-"

"It's just that no one really compliments me so… what's the word. Ahaha, I'm too stupid and simple minded to know," said the person.

"No, no! I think the work was pretty thoughtful. Even the simplest person has something they can think about seriously," said Tsuna.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and about the baseball things, is there a reason why you didn't put any people playing with them?" asked Tsuna, thinking deeply.

"Well, sort of, I mean-"

"I didn't mean to pry! I'm sorry!" apologised Tsuna, thinking he had just gone ahead of himself. All artworks have a special meaning to them, and what Tsuna thought was that graffiti is something that needs to be noticed by a lot of people, the reason why it was usually in an open and public space. But the reason he often stuck to alley ways was because he was a scaredy cat. But this person didn't seem like one.

"It's okay. I just like baseball and all I get is- Oh you did great! But even though you said it was 'good' it seemed genuine and not a general sort of view," explained the other person. "It just feels kinda empty, like a phantom or a ghost is just there doing it like it was a normal everyday things. That's how I feel."

"Hm… you know the reason why I put that lion there?" asked Tsuna, brightly. This person would make a perfect friend.

"No… why?"

"They're proud and loud beasts aren't they? At the top of the food chain, on land of course, and this one is here, hidden in the shadows without anyone there and all alone," started Tsuna, "and it's like me. I don't think I'm brave, but I aspire to be like a lion and have more belief and courage for myself but I can't help but be afraid of what's _out there. _It's still the same case though…"

"A-ah…"

It was silent for a few awkward moments but Tsuna piqued up again.

"It's your choice, but is it alright if you can be my friend? I've never really had one and it would be nice to have some company at the unsaintly hours of the night," said Tsuna.

"That's great! I'd love to be your friend!" he replied brightly. His laugh was contagious, making you want to laugh along.

"I'm 27 and you are?"

"Um… 8-80, yeah. I'm 80, nice to meet you 27."

That was the start of the blossoming friendship between **27 **and **80.**

…

**Once again, thank you for reading~ and remember, you can ask any questions you want about this story and any other!**

**IMPORTANT!**** PLEASE READ! **

**ONE: I am planning another KHR story. I can't give you the details or it will spoil it. All I want you to do it vote whether Tsuna should be a girl or a boy!**

**LASTLY: I'm looking for betas for KHR stories. Stories available for Beta are:**

**Graffiti Target**

**The Skylark's Precious [currently called PLEASE SUGGEST A TITLE]**

**Pfft I've got no regrets**

**Switched**

**Bonuses from being a beta: you can get early reads, you help me with my grammar- might be annoying… and for the readers, you get a better experience! XD **

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to introduce my new beta, dastan2132! He will be the beta reader of whatever story he chooses and will be beta reading this story and Stumbling Through Reality. **

_**REMEMBER! You can ask any questions about this story or any other story!**_

**Beta's message:**** [Hey guys it's Dastan if you find any errors PM me etc. etc. and I'd like to thank Zaira for the inspiration to become a fanfiction author and I'm about to release my first fanfiction, thank you!]**

**I'm sorry for the later update, I just got stuck and couldn't do it until I just had some sudden idea and it went on and made the chapter. Might be a bit crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, it is rightfully owned by Akira Amano.**

…

_PREVIOUSLY_

_And so Tsuna started to wonder what sort of people they would _possibly_ meet. They might recognise Gokudera, but he and Yamamoto had their own skills from the experience of running._

…

"Um, Hayato-kun, what sort of people live at that mansion with you?" asked Tsuna. He got a gut feeling that the people he was going to see were going to be either dangerous or scary. But something left him knowing that the people he was going to meet, he had encountered before.

"Well, they swear a lot, fight a lot, argue as well, and they all have their own… unique personalities," started Gokudera as Tsuna and Yamamoto followed him closely. "They throw things around and you don't want to be hit by any of those objects, others just swing things around and literally break everything in their path. That's the reason I get away from them, so I don't need to clean up their damn mess."

"… Is that the Varia gang?" asked Tsuna. Of course it had to be them. Who else is out right crazy as them?

"N-Niina? How do you know them?" asked Hayato. It's not like a lot of people know about their antiques and how they go around when they weren't on duty in the mafia… Wait, did Tsuna know about the mafia? Did he just endanger his boss?

"Well…" began Tsuna, "It was a bit before Takeshi-kun joined me."

"Oh you told me about this!" exclaimed Takeshi while Tsuna just wanted to flop forward and face plant into the tiled roof.

"I just happened to stumble across some good walls that had kept being rebuilt, so I decided to put something there that would prevent them to destroy it." If it weren't for Gokudera and Takeshi being Gokudera and Takeshi, they would of thought, 'And that's the typical Tsuna.'

"So I spent quite a long time working of the wall and used the things to my advantage such as the cracks which I found pretty similar to a spider's web," continued Tsuna, "and with that, I continued just putting other animals there."

"Haha, this is the best bit!" interrupted Yamamoto.

"_Um… actually it was more like the bit where I could have died." _That's what Tsuna wanted to say but decided not to and then continued with his story. "Sadly, I was caught by the group and they started to run after me. It's scary just thinking about it!" He shuddered.

"What did those bastards do to you?!" demanded Gokudera which made both Tsuna and Yamamoto cringe at the sheer volume.

"One of them almost cut my head off with some sort of sword, one was throwing knives and another was shooting at me… I thought the weapons were illegal, but then I realised that graffiti was also illegal in most cases," said Tsuna and then paused. "I think the reason they were angry was because that they were the ones who repaired the wall or it's just their area."

"Then… how did you know they were called the Varia?" asked Gokudera, cautious in what he was questioning and not mentioning anything about the relations of Varia being one of the strongest in the underground world.

"Oh, they were on the news."

"What." Were they serious? They were supposed to _lie low _in the normal world! Not exploit anything about them being so _DANGEROUS!_

"Yeah, they were really furious about what I did and then said they were going to kill me when they found me. They just took over the news reporter who was doing the report on the graffiti and I just happened to turn on the TV when that happened," said Tsuna, "I think have forgotten about me though, so I should be safe…?"

Gokudera didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry him and nor did he want his, unfortunately, rash mouth to spout out something about the mafia. Before they trio could say anything else they had already arrived at their destination.

The mansion's lights were switched on and you could hear the shouting coming from the people inside. Most of them were swear words and others about trying to kill each other, not literally but in a figure of speech.

"Hey Hayato, you have your spray paints on you right? I have something in mind," said Tsuna. Gokudera nodded and the three stalked the perimeter of the mansion's gardens.

"This is the perfect place," said Tsuna, grinning happily to himself. Despite what people said, about him being pathetic and useless, he still had his sadistic side that was hidden away only until he experiences pure fun.

"Are you serious, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, knowing what Tsuna wanted to do. Although he had never seen him in this mode, he has often seen him close to the point of that sadistic side of him. After thinking about the story about the Varia again, he presumed that the last time Tsuna did that was why he was almost caught by the Varia. With _3 _of them, it's going to be easier since there were three different targets, but he didn't know anything about the Varia and his standards weren't as great as Tsuna's. If he was almost caught, then Yamamoto was _going to be _caught.

"Yep! We're going to do it in plain view where they'll see it all the time, just like this right here." Tsuna pointed at the wall which was next to the main entrance's doors.

"Niina-sama, are you s-sure?" asked Gokudera.

"Trust me, it's only going to be a short message," said Tsuna. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera sweat-dropped at the 'trust me.'

"Come on, I'll do the message and then you can add anything you want," said Tsuna, "we can do it the cheap way like all the amateurs do it."

Gokudera nodded eagerly wanting to impress Tsuna while Yamamoto just rubbed the back of this head and laughed nervously. As Tsuna started with this message, they had absolutely no idea how it had any significance with the Varia.

"**If there are no heroes to save you, then you be the hero.**" [*1]

"I'm sorry to ask, Niina-sama, but um… how does it have any relation to the Varia?" asked Gokudera.

"Oh it's like this, since they so want to 'kill each other,' they need someone to help them and not get killed, right?" The other two agreed. "That's why I'm going to do this~"

The two only stared in awe as he added a few more sentences.

"**And if you don't want the help of a **_**hero **_**get yourself together and fight back. You'll realise that one day, that lesson they taught you will help you succeed moving on. That's why you get hurt you have the right to fight back.**" [***2**]

"Done~ you can do whatever you want now," said Tsuna as he reached for the orange can and sprayed '**Target: 27**.'

As Yamamoto picked one spray can up, Gokudera growled at him, saying that this was the only time that he was allowed to use the spray cans he owned.

The moment they finished and the addition of '**59**' next to the **27 **and **80**, a crashing noise came from inside. The wall beside their graffiti work tumbled apart and blasted off. Knowing that it was time to leave, the three desperately packed their things hoping that the dust wouldn't get onto it.

"VOIII!" someone shouted. "You gotta fix the fucking wall by tomorrow!" The man with long silver hair stepped out and his eyes zoned onto the scurrying teenagers then onto the wall.

"What the hell is this hero shit?! HEY WE GOT INTRUDERS!" alerted the man to the other people and soon, all hell broke loose.

The trio were scaling the wall to get out of the Varia's land, only to Tsuna's (stupid) clumsiness to fall back.

"Niina-sama!" shouted Gokudera. He frantically looked around, trying to look for something to distract the Varia. Despite the calculations that went through his head, he went to his last resort for his dynamite. When he got back, he knew they were going to beat him, but he couldn't let his master to the hell hounds. As soon as the explosion set off, he grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him up with his abnormal strength and the three started to sprint off.

Finding themselves followed after shouts of "Damn brats!" they split ways, knowing that it was time to leave for the night.

Gokudera split off first saying that he would stay at a hotel until the Varia had calmed down and sped away running through alley ways. Next was Yamamoto who said he'd have to sneak in from the back entrance, in case the people saw that he lived in the dojo and Takesushi. Tsuna simply went forward like a madman. It seemed like he was the main focus since EVERY. Single. Varia gang. Member. Was. Chasing. HIM.

"VOOOIII! You fucking brat, I'm gonna kill you!"

_Well so much for being your own hero, _thought Tsuna as he leapt off the side of a building onto the ground. The shouts became faint, so he looked back to check and as soon as he looked forward he crashed into the one person he wished he had never opposed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?"

"Hie!"

…

Okay, let's roll back to how it happened. Hibari Kyoya, after purchasing his things from the art shop, had went to stroll through Namimori in order to find somewhere suitable for his 'works.' At first, he had thought it defied his laws that he strictly obeyed in Namimori, but the simple 'thrill' and 'fun' of it made him look further into it and found a simple loophole. This resulted in the purchase of large rolls of paper.

Just as he left after telling his subordinate, Tetsuya Kusakabe, about his plans for the rest of the day, he was making his daily strolls around Namimori. After resting for the night on the school's roof to wait until the right time, he spotted the omnivore rush past the school. Interested, he followed [stalked] him from a distance. Somehow, he just didn't know, Tsuna had slipped out of his vision. Pissed, he decided to ignore him and went on with his own plans.

That's until he ran into him again. More like Tsuna running into him. He had just finished his own work and put it on the wall. Simply turning a corner, the brunette almost crashed him.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?_" he asked.

If he found out about what he did for fun besides biting things to death, it would be very irritating and then he would have to keep him under his surveillance, although he had already done that every now and then. The shorter teenager, shrieked and said that he was sorry and then suddenly said that he needed to get away.

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari saw the incoming people who were, most likely, chasing Tsuna.

"And why should I let you?" questioned the carnivore.

"They're really strong! They'll be good for biting!" exclaimed Tsuna. Curious, he paused but it turned out to be his mistake.

"Bye! I'm sorry, Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna as he sped away, leaving the carnivore pissed off, yet thankful for the strong people, and the other people who were chasing him stunned.

"Ushishi, looks like the prey has escaped." Hibari glared at the group then recognizing them as the Varia who had disturbed the peace of Namimori multiple times.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death."

There was the blonde who had a tiara, a kid about 10 years old who wore a strange frog hat, a man with a Mohawk, a guy with a strange moustache, a man with long silver hair and, last of all, a man with scars on the side of his face and a permanent frown. For every normal, person they would scream in terror but for Hibari, well, he was about to get the joy of his life.

**[*1] - Even though this story is meant to be uplifting, fun and adrenaline pumping, I would like to dedicate it to daily world problems. This includes bullying, status and influence, depression/anxiety, just to name a few. This quote also came from Denpa Kyoshi and I really recommend the manga. Go check it out!**

**[*2] - I made this up and added it. I've been on different receiving ends of bullying, and I feel like this addition fits the Varia well.**

**If you are in needing any help for any problems which are affecting you, contact local helplines. If it on a more serious level, like constant violence, domestic violence you really should contact the police. If it helps you can always talk to me; I'm pretty lonely.**

**Thank you for reading and it's appreciated to leave a review. :) **


End file.
